


Пара к моему гребню

by Madoshi, WTF_Turtles_2018 (WTF_Turtles_and_Tortoises_2017)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, F/F, Magic, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Sexism, Pseudo Chinese historical setting, dub-con
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 18:39:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13723674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madoshi/pseuds/Madoshi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Turtles_and_Tortoises_2017/pseuds/WTF_Turtles_2018
Summary: У старой колдуньи есть зеркало и два черепаховых гребня





	Пара к моему гребню

Старую колдунью называют черепахой: она носит черепаховые гребни, накидку, расшитую панцирным узором, двигается неторопливо, величаво. Когда ей надо что-нибудь сказать, ее руки медленно откидывают капюшон, и на свет выглядывает сухое коричневое лицо, если уже не красивое, то все еще благородное. Потом колдунья открывает рот, и весь императорский двор замирает в почтении, ожидая ее слов.  
Но ей редко приходится говорить. Обычно хватает взгляда — тяжелого, угрожающего взгляда черных раскосых глаз.  
По дворцу ходят слухи: бывают моменты, когда колдунья преображается. У нее в покоях стоит драгоценное зеркало — не из бронзы, а из странного, похожего на ртуть вещества, привезенное из неведомых земель. Такое прозрачное, что в нем видно не только то, что есть, но и то, что было или чего вовсе не было.  
Говорят, колдунья порою встает перед этим зеркалом, откидывает капюшон, вынимает из волос черепашьи гребни — и ее длинные косы падают белоснежной рекой. Морщины тогда разглаживаются, перед зеркалом встает юная красавица, только седая.  
Она протягивает к зеркалу руки, и кто-то бестелесный выходит ей навстречу…

***

Нежная ласка ее губ; танец дрожащих ресниц. Тонкие пальцы гладят плечи, проникают под шелк и парчу церемониального наряда. Мягкие губы касаются шеи. Прикусывают, не отпускают. Горячий рот накрывает рот. Остро ласкает быстрый маленький язык.  
Она уже нагая — она всегда появляется из зеркала нагой. Приникает всем телом, обнимает за шею, запускает пальцы в поредевшие пряди волос, не обращая внимания на седину.  
Никогда не обращала.  
— Я скучала по тебе…

***

День, когда будущая колдунья купила первый черепаховый гребень, прошел незамеченным для придворных историков и звездочетов, но для нее стал самым важным на свете.  
Гребни продавались парой — лежали на прилавке, приманчиво нашептывая серо-коричневым узором: купи меня, купи. Как бы хорошо смотрелись они в сложной парадной прическе! Но на оба не хватало денег, да и на один не стоило тратить — не носить ей парадную прическу в ближайшие годы.  
И все же Сэйминь не удержалась: отсчитала лавочнику медяки, схватила вещицу. Ах, хорош как, и сделан прекрасно, лаковая поверхность так и льнет к пальцам!  
Отойдя от прилавка, Сэйминь хотела уже положить гребень в поясную сумку, и тут увидела прекрасного юношу верхом на крепком скакуне. Она сразу поняла, что это один из дворцовых стражников: об этом говорил и кафтан его, и сбруя, и знамя, которое он вез с важным видом. С ним ехал и его отряд, но Сэйминь никого больше не заметила.  
Запомнив украшение на шапке избранника и рисунок на знамени, Сэйминь со всех ног бросилась к тайному ходу во дворец, о котором знала только она и ее наставница. Сломя голову девушка пробежала по дорожкам сада к нужному павильону и упала, тяжело дыша, у ног тогдашней придворной колдуньи.  
— Госпожа наставница! — взмолилась она. — Позвольте мне нижайше попросить вас об одолжении! Потому что, если вы не согласитесь мне помочь, то я, наверное, умру! Как есть, душа моя покинет тело, и предстанет перед небесными чертогами, и когда Великий Господин спросит меня, что же я так рано, мне нечего будет ответить ему, только что глупа и недостойна!  
Наставница тихо засмеялась, погладила по коротко стриженной голове: Сэйминь тогда изображала мальчика-прислужника, чтобы никто не догадался, что у колдуньи уже есть ученица.  
— Ты слишком много болтаешь, дитя, когда-нибудь всю душу выболтаешь. Говори, в чем твоя беда?  
— Я полюбила, о госпожа! Увидела сегодня юношу на базаре, прекрасного, как вишневый цвет…  
— Увидела — и уже полюбила? Разве так быстро растет любовь?  
Сэйминь вспыхнула, краска разлилась до самой шеи.  
— Прошу простить, госпожа, только сердце мое никак не успокоится!  
— Столько бежала — конечно, не успокоится… — та покачала головой. — Но чем же такая старуха, как я, может помочь тебе в делах любви?  
— Научите, госпожа!  
Сэйминь только и могла, что уткнуться головою в туфли колдуньи.  
— Раз тебе так неймется, пригласи его в заброшенный павильон позади казарм… он ведь дворцовый стражник, верно я понимаю?  
— Но… как же… — все еще краснея, Сэйминь оттянула ткань своего мальчишеского кафтанчика.  
— Поверь мне, милочка, от такого смазливого мальчика, как ты, мало кто откажется. Оно даже и лучше — подставь ему другое отверстие, и не придется пить мои зелья, чтобы избавиться от плода… Хочешь, чтобы я тебя научила, как очистить себя там от скверны?  
Сэйминь вздрогнула, а затем крупно затряслась от ужаса и смущения.  
— Госпожа! О чем вы!..  
— Или ты о великом романе грезишь, невестой себя вообразила? — глаза колдуньи сжались в узкие щелочки. — Не бывать тому. Такой талант, как у тебя, да чтобы в женских покоях пропадал? Не позволю.  
— Да, госпожа, — смиренно прошептала Сэйминь.

***

Когда ты мальчик-прислужник, то тебе открыты во дворце все ходы и выходы. Не трудно было разузнать, как именно назначают свидания в заброшенном павильоне позади казарм, нетрудно было и передать весточку «юноше из отряда Кобры с цветком женьшеня на шапке». И вот теперь, трясясь от страха, Сэйминь ждала в пустой комнате на деревянном лежаке, где через порванную бумагу окна проникали и ложились на пол голубые квадраты лунного света.  
Юноша появился в дверях, от этого света еще бледнее и прекраснее, чем Сэйминь помнила. Она вскочила, шагнула навстречу, прижала кулачок к груди, надеясь успокоить сердце…  
— Мне сказали, что ты хочешь меня видеть, — произнес юноша ломким, высоким голосом.  
— Да, господин, — Сэйминь торопливо поклонилась, вспомнив об этикете.  
— Я знаю, зачем назначают встречи в таких местах. Прости, но ты пришел зря. Меня такие, как ты, не интересуют.  
Он развернулся, но Сэйминь бросилась вперед, вцепилась в край рукава.  
— Прошу вас, господин! Не уходите! Я увидела вас сегодня на рынке и потеряла покой! Я ведь всего лишь слабая девушка под личиной юноши, где мне сражаться с моим сердцем!  
Юноша поглядел на нее через плечо, глаза его побелели от отвращения.  
— Тогда ты тем более мне противна! — он выхватил край рукава из ее пальцев. — Иди и волочись по кому-нибудь другому!  
После этих слов для Сэйминь померк не то что лунный свет, но даже и солнечный.

***

— Этого ты от меня хотела?  
Жаркое дыхание той, из зеркала, обдает соски. Ласковые руки нежно оглаживают обвисшую грудь, одна скользит вниз, по дряблому от старости животу, по промежности, раздвигает складки.  
— Я тебе дам, все дам…  
Старая колдунья стонет: зеркальный бред выпивает из нее душу. Наслаждение отзывается болью в суставах, тяжелой горечью в сердце. Как наркотик, как дурманящий напиток из опия, который подают смертельно больным.  
Она хочет это прекратить — и не может. Никогда не могла.

***

На следующий день после встречи в заброшенном павильоне Сэйминь была так тиха и так беспрекословно выполняла свои обязанности, что даже ее наставница встревожилась.  
— Ну-ка, девочка, — она указала ей на скамеечку у своих ног, — садись и рассказывай. Встретилась ты со своим наваждением?  
Сэйминь не удержалась — ударилась в слезы.  
— Ах, наваждение, госпожа, лучше и не скажешь! — воскликнула она. — Я поступила по вашему совету, но он отверг меня! Тогда я… — ее подбородок задрожал еще сильнее, слезы хлынули совсем неудержимо. — Что мне было делать? Я сказала ему, что я женщина! И он сказал, что тогда еще больше меня презирает! Все пропало.  
Наставница ничего не ответила. Молчание ее показалось таким долгим и таким зловещим, что Сэйминь подняла глаза на старую колдунью, предчувствуя недоброе. И правда: та смотрела на ученицу холодно, напряженно.  
— Все и в самом деле пропало, — сказала колдунья, цедя слова. — Ах, глупая девчонка! Что ты натворила!  
Она поднялась с дивана, чего почти никогда не делала в послеобеденные часы, и тяжело, грузно, начала расхаживать по комнате туда-сюда, не обращая внимания, что шлейф верхнего халата волочится за ней, цепляя мех лежащих на полу тигровых шкур.  
— Что я сказала тебе ни при каких обстоятельствах не делать?  
— Не говорить, что я не мальчик. Но…  
— Что если он узнает тебя? Что если сообразит, что ты именно моя прислуга? Ах, дьяволы и их преисподняя! — колдунья прикусила костяшку пальца. — Ничего не поделаешь, девчонка. Чтобы не отдавать тебя палачу, придется загубить его душу.  
— Госпожа… — испуганно проблеяла Сэйминь.  
— Полюбит он тебя, — бросила колдунья. — Неистово полюбит. Все будет, как ты хотела.

***

«Подстереги его, — сказала госпожа. — Поймай отражение в зеркало».  
Зеркало она ей тоже дала: круглое, благородной бронзы, тщательно отполированное, с ручкой из черепахового панциря.  
«Знаю я, как ты любишь эту расцветку. Привыкай, теперь тебе всегда его с собой носить. Там ведь душа его будет. Отлучишь от себя — душа закровоточит».  
Сэйминь спряталась в пестрой дворцовой толпе, что собралась посмотреть на смену караула у покоев вдовствующей императрицы. Отряд Кобры как раз должен был сменять отряд Лиса, и Сэйминь, затаив дыхание, смотрела, как блистает солнце на доспехах и на шитье парадных кафтанов.  
Смена караула — это целый танец. Строго выверенное количество шагов, четкие движения, взмахи алебард.  
Ее избранник с цветком женьшеня на шапке был красивее всех: ладный, стройный, с огнем в глазах. Он выше всех держал голову, четче всех чеканил шаг.  
С трудом Сэйминь отвернулась от толпы, спряталась за широкой спиной водоноса, вытащила зеркальце из-за пазухи. Очень важно было, чтобы не увидели: зеркало — дорогая вещь, у простого служки такой неоткуда взяться.  
Сперва в полированном металле мелькнуло небо, потом пики алебард, потом — чья-то чужая шапка… Ах, как же поймать его, ну же, не подведи…  
Вот наконец — знакомое лицо, красивое, словно на древних картинах!  
«Заклинание простое, — сказала колдунья. — А вот с последствиями справиться не так просто...»  
Простое! Это все, что нужно Сэйминь.  
Пять слогов на выдохе, два слога на вдохе — для тренированной ученицы колдуньи это пустяк. И вот зеркальце чуть засветилось под пальцами.  
А ее избранник даже с шага не сбился. Подействовало ли?  
Сэйминь проскользнула между водоносом и прачкой, оказалась в первых рядах прислуги. Вот, сейчас обернется, сейчас встретятся глазами…  
Встретились.  
Избранник ее побледнел, губы его — розовые, мягкие даже на вид, — приоткрылись, он уставился на нее и чуть было не пропустил свой поворот. Нет, слава духам предков, уберегли, а то не миновать бы разноса.  
А Сэйминь снова залилась краской с головы до пят.

***

Теперь уж, когда Сэйминь передала весточку избраннику, она сказала ему приходить не в заброшенный павильон, а в свои собственные покои в Павильоне Черепахи.  
Терять теперь нечего!  
Госпожа ей сказала: «Теперь он ни предать, ни обидеть тебя не может. Его душа в твоем зеркале, как ты скажешь, так и будет».  
Сэйминь ждала его, почти не дыша. Одела свой лучший халат — шелковый, подарок госпожи, — лучшие шаровары. Взяла у служанок императрицы фальшивые локоны и прикрепила их к своим волосам шпильками и черепаховым гребнем. Пусть немножко по цвету отличаются, но в покоях темно, не заметит. Хотела еще накрасить губы кармином, но только без толку размазывала, пришлось смыть.  
Красавец вошел в ее покои, замер у дверей яшмовой статуей.  
— Проходи, — Сэйминь хотела говорить завлекательно, но вышло какое-то хриплое квохтание. — Сними шапку, сними халат. Будь как дома, о воин.  
— Госпожа…  
Вошел, снял шапку, снял кафтан, остался в шароварах и нижней сорочке. Сел, поджав ноги. Лицо было такое, словно на эшафот поднимался, и у Сэйминь забилось сердце: почему? Разве не сказала госпожа, что он полюбит ее? Откуда тогда эта боль у него в глазах?..  
— Хочешь вина? — спросила торопливо, протягивая ему фарфоровую чашечку.  
Он принял ее, осушил одним глотком. Розовые губы запятнались алым.  
— Госпожа, прежде чем… я хочу сказать… простите за то, как я вел себя позавчера. Я не хотел. Я вот… принес вам… в дар…  
У нее отлегло от сердца: полюбил! Все-таки полюбил! Теперь стесняется, переживает...  
Он вытащил из-за пазухи нечто, перевязанное платком. Сэйминь приняла осторожно, двумя руками, поцеловала платок, развернула.  
Там, на зеленом шелке, лежал коричневый черепаховый гребень, точно такой, как у нее в волосах.  
— Я видел, вы… брали на рынке, — выдавил юноша.  
Да, пара! Точь-в-точь, как она хотела!  
— Ой, спасибо! — взвизгнула Сэйминь, позабыв все свои манеры.  
Кинулась избраннику на шею, поцеловала в мягкие губы, о которых грезила.  
Его руки тотчас обхватили ее крепко-крепко, маленькие ладони скользнули в волосы, вытащили фальшивые локоны, прошлись по настоящим прядям.  
— Госпожа моя… — простонал он в ее губы. — Простите меня…  
— За что тебя прощать, глупый? — счастлива была до безумия. — Ты лучше всех, о мой герой, мой возлюбленный…  
О каких последствиях говорила ведьма?  
Он повалил ее на ложе, ласкал языком шею. Развязал халат, целовал грудь, обводил соски тонкими пальцами. Ниже спустился по животу, со стоном зарылся языком между складок ее естества, ища жемчужину. Сэйминь застонала, запрокинув голову, сжала пальцами волосы любовника, растрепав воинскую прическу. Ах, можно ли придумать мига лучше!  
— Ну же, — она тянула слова, словно пьяная. — Развяжи рубаху, мой воин, хочу увидеть тебя, хочу ласкать тебя…  
Он поник головой, послушно потянул завязки рубашки. И… что это? Почему его торс перетянут тканью?  
— Ты ранен, мой герой?!  
Но он уже разматывал слой за слоем — и Сэйминь увидела под повязкой девичью грудь, обвисшую, отекшую с плоскими сосками и совсем небольшую, у самой Сэйминь гораздо…  
Охнув, она отползла прочь по ложу. Зеркальце выпало из рукава ее халата, легло на пол рядом с черепашьими гребнями и фальшивыми локонами.  
— Не могу отказать тебе, — воин… нет, девушка… смотрела на нее прямо, пьяно, отчаянно. — В твоей воле погубить… В твоей воле казнить… Не отталкивай меня, прошу!  
— Так ты женщина тоже… — прошептала Сэйминь, и сцена в заброшенном павильоне вдруг сложилась у нее в голове по-новому.  
— Прошу, рабыней твоей буду… — голова девушки с воинской прической уперлась в ноги Сэйминь, и та брезгливо отдернула их.  
Неприятно было видеть склоненную беззащитную шею, черный пушок в ложбинке.  
— Уходи! — взвизгнула Сэйминь. — Уходи! Я не выдам тебя, но… видеть не желаю! Обманщица! Мне твои грязные ласки не нужны!  
Она запахнула халат сильнее и сидела на ложе, тяжело дыша, пока женщина-воин не покинула ее. Только два гребня и зеркало остались лежать, где лежали.

***

Вытянув из Сэйминь всю историю, колдунья долго смеялась.  
— Да, не об этом я думала, когда предостерегала тебя о последствиях, — сказала она наконец. — Ну что ж, хорошо, что хорошо кончается. Мне жалко было юношу, но раз это глупая девчонка, которая решила играть в мужские игры, то пусть получает, что заслужила.  
Глупая девчонка!  
Слова эти резанули Сэйминь.  
Вчера наставница назвала ее так же.

***

Бледные призрачные руки обнимают за талию, притягивают ближе. Всегда была сильная, и при жизни, и после смерти. Но разве может умереть та, чей дух привязан к зеркалу?  
Колдунья-черепаха берет лицо любовницы в ладони, ласкает его пальцами и губами. Гладит будто выточенное из мрамора тело. Переплетает их пальцы.  
— Я тоже скучала…

***

Дворец облетела новость: тяжело занемог один из воинов, подающий надежды «Цветок Женьшеня», любимец капитана дворцовой стражи. Не ест, не пьет, только смотрит в пустоту. Лекари ничего не могут сделать.  
Сам капитан пришел просить за своего любимца. Мощный, весь в шрамах, вошел в изящно отделанные покои колдуньи, кое-как склонился в земном поклоне.  
— О сиятельная госпожа, — взмолился гулким басом. — Прошу вас, спасите жизнь этого юноши. Я возлагаю на него большие надежды.  
— Глупец! — воскликнула колдунья. — Как посмел ты явиться ко мне с такой ничтожной причиной. А впрочем… — она постучала длинным ногтем по подбородку, словно притворяясь, что сменила гнев на милость. — Пошлю, пожалуй, к нему моего слугу. Твоему парню хватит. Только проследи, чтобы их оставили одних.  
Когда капитан ушел, рассыпавшись в неловких благодарностях, колдунья сказала Сэйминь:  
— Ну что, пойдешь? Твое дело. Останешься — обманщица умрет. Да только ты зря потратишь прекрасную возможность. Когда еще заведешь себе такую преданную служанку.  
Сэйминь стояла, наклонив голову, и щеки ее пылали то ли от стыда, то ли от гнева, то ли просто от переутомления: прошедшие два дня она почти не спала.  
— Пойду, госпожа.

***

«Цветок женьшеня» было не узнать: с распущенными волосами, с впалыми щеками, побледневшая, лежала она на ложе и смотрела в пустоту. Их оставили вдвоем за ширмой, но Сэйминь не знала, что сделать, что сказать.  
Она тихо села рядом, потянулась, взяла маленькую… нет, для женщины, пожалуй, большую… руку в свои.  
Из уголка левого глаза «Цветка» выкатилась слезинка. Женщина-воин повернула голову к Сэйминь, спросила:  
— Что ты сделала со мной?  
Сэйминь не выдержала: зарыдав, уронила голову «Цветку» на грудь.  
— Прости… прости меня!.. Это не я, это все зеркало!..  
Осторожно-осторожно поднялась вверх рука, тонкие пальцы погладили растрепанные волосы Сэйминь.  
— Ты… красивая. Не плачь.

***

Старая колдунья отступает от зеркала прочь: она не заметила, как прижалась к нему щекой и ладонями. Вздыхает.  
Во дворце ходят слухи: прежде, когда колдунья была моложе, она любила капитана дворцовой стражи, который погиб, защищая императорского сына. Перед смертью, говорят, он попросил императора подарить колдунье самое большое и самое прозрачное зеркало, которое только можно найти — и император сдержал слово. Специально приказал привезти из заморских земель.  
Никто во дворце не знает, зачем капитану стражи это понадобилось.  
— Боль моя, ошибка моя, счастье мое… — шепчет колдунья, слепо касаясь пальцами, и кажется, что не тонкого стекла, кажется, что глубин за ним. — Наказываешь так, что заставила полюбить себя, не отпускаешь? Ну не отпускай. Не отпускай.  
Кряхтя, она нагибается, берет со столика перед зеркалом два черепашьих гребня и медленно, устало начинает убирать волосы в строгую прическу.  
Можно позвать для этого служанку, но колдунья никогда не зовет.


End file.
